


My blue pearl

by TinyThoughts



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, Hinted Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Please love it, Priscilla to the Rescue, Short, Tattoos, also the memory is of essi, emotional tattoo, eskel likes goats, geralt is a tattoo artist, geralt is very bad at flirting, i stayed up until 3am for this, i wrote a new one instead of working on my 25 wips, jaskeir wants an important memory on his arm, jaskier likes geralt, so am i actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: “Jeez Jask, the man hasn't even started yet and you are already giving him reasons to stab you.” Jaskier half turns to face her looking highly offended. Geralt was just about to put the needle to his arm but he lifts it away at a safe distance.“Really Pri? I'm not allowed to talk to him? I am to sit here and ignore him? You think that is how to keep polite company?” The blonde now dubbed as Pri rolls her eyes at him and Jaskier turns back to Geralt.“Sorry.” The smile he offers makes Geralt's cheeks warm and he hastily looks down to his task. The machine in his hand hums and whirrs as Geralt starts with the outline.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	My blue pearl

**Author's Note:**

> I got this lovely prompt by an anon on Tumblr
> 
> "Hiiii I can't get this prompt out of my head so here, please have it, I hope it will inspire you or someone else: modern au geraskier in which Geralt is a tattoo artist awkwardly flirting with Jaskier (or anything involving Geraskier and tattoos, really.) Love you!"
> 
> Aaand it's 3 am. And i did this. Because I love this prompt.

“Please sit down here and I will be with you in a minute.” Geralt says and moves to get his things.

This is the third time he met the guy and he still struggles with meeting those blue eyes. He walks out to the backroom and gathers what he needs.  
For some reason Geralt is a little nervous. He always is when the customer is hot, but for some reason this feels worse than normal.

The motif is not very advanced either. A cobalt shell with a blue pearl inside, woven in waves. Geralt had shown him the sketch, the guy, Jaskier, had looked utterly heartbroken and just nodded. So it’s probably not that simple.

Jaskier sits relaxed in the chair when Geralt comes out.   
His friend, a blonde girl with big blond curls and a sweet smile, sits by the wall. Jaskier already rolled up his T-shirt so that the area on his bicep is free.

There are already some tattoos there; a golden dragon soaring over a mountain, some monsters from a video game Geralt recognizes, some song lyrics cleverly shaped into flowers. He obviously saved the most visible spot for this work, another clue on how important this is.

The girl and Jaskier chatter on as Geralt puts on his gloves and prepares.

“I'm ready to start.” Geralt tells him, and two pairs of blue eyes focus on him. Shit, that’s intense.

“Good!” Says Jaskier and presents his arm. Geralt puts the arm in the position he wants on the armrest and proceeds to shave the area and disinfect.

“Have you been working here for long?” Jaskier asks. Geralt hums and presses the sketch on Jaskiers warm skin.

“A few years.” Geralt replies, daring a glance up at that all too pretty face. Then he turns to pick up his tattoo gun.   
It’s comforting to have something to focus on when he can feel those blue eyes on him.

“That’s all I get? Nothing on how you got here? No _I-did-all-my-tattos-myself_?” Jaskier says with a smile. Geralt was never good at small talk, but the blonde by the wall rescues him.

“Jeez Jask, the man hasn't even started yet and you are already giving him reasons to stab you.” Jaskier half turns to face her looking highly offended.

Geralt was just about to put the needle to his arm but he lifts it away at a safe distance.

“Really Pri? I'm not allowed to talk to him? I am to sit here and ignore him? You think that is how to keep polite company?” The blonde now dubbed as Pri rolls her eyes at him and Jaskier turns back to Geralt.

“Sorry.” The smile he offers makes Geralt's cheeks warm and he hastily looks down to his task. The machine in his hand hums and whirrs as Geralt starts with the outline.

“I’ve been to this salon a few times before.” Jaskier continues. “That Eskel dude did this really cute goat on my friend's leg” Jaskier says waving his free hand around as he talks. "And it was actually the owner Jen..Yennefer?” Jaskier twists his head to look at Pri, who nods in confirmation. “Yenenfer did the golden dragon. I really like that one, she is really good.”

“She is.” Geralt agrees and wipes away some of the excess ink.

She is also terrifying and the sole reason he is here to begin with.

Pri and Jaskier chatter on their own while Geralt works. He can talk and work at the same time, but he finds just looking at Jaskier makes all words go away. It’s replaced with a jittery flutter and it’s super frustrating. Frowning is a bad habit of his. He is working on it but baby steps.

They take a little break and Pri walks off to use the bathroom.   
He offers Jaskier something to drink and suddenly the silence is deafening.   
Unbearable.

“Blue really is your color.” Geralt blurts before he can’t think better of it. His cheeks heat again and Jaskier gives him a curious look.

“Thank you.” Jaskier smiles and it is a wonder Geralt isn’t turned into a little puddle in his shoes. It’s like he is watching himself from above.

“Who did the flowers?” Geralt asks, touching the delicate words. It’s a very innocent touch, it could absolutely be taken as professional curiosity. “One of ours?”

It takes a moment for Jaskier to reply so Geralt has to look up. Jaskier stares at Geralt's fingers, mouth open. He withdraws and Jaskiers eyes snap to his.

“Uh, yeah. Yennefer again. She did most of mine actually but she was busy this time.”

Thing is, Geralt _knows_ she is not. Very much not.

She actually even complained about it earlier in the week. Does that mean Yen recommended him or that Jaskier sought him out? How do you even ask that?

Pri returns at the exact right moment and after a few more minutes of idle chatter they get back at it.

This time, when Geralt touches Jaskiers arm he is being watched.

He makes sure to be as gentle as possible, and maybe a little more than actually necessary. Nobody needs to know.

When Jaskier has been looking at him quietly for a while Geralt meets his gaze. It has happened before that people fainted during sessions.

“You alright?”

Jaskier nods and shoots a look at Pri. She sits with her legs crossed and playing with her phone. She looks up, looks between Jaskier and Geralt with a growing smile back at the phone.

“I really don’t see why I need to be here Jaskier.” She says.

“Emotional support.” Jaskier replies.

“For what? You have done this alone before.”

“It’s just different this time.” Jaskiers mood seems to plummet and she must know what she is talking about because she leans forward and takes his free hand.

“I know. Sorry, just teasing. You just happened to get a really handsome tattoo artist this time.” She winks at Geralt trying to lighten the mood. It works, and Geralt is greatly embarrassed.

“Priscilla!” Jaskier exclaims and she laughs. A wonderful tinkling laugh.

“What! He is! You wouldn’t shut up about it!” Pri replies with a grin.

“ _You_ shut up!!” Jaskier hisses.

Geralt grips Jaskiers bicep a little tighter to keep him from ruining the shading on the wave he is working on.   
That’s the only reason. Absolutely.

Nothing about having this really good looking guy thinking he’s handsome. Not at all to anchor himself.

It is quiet for a while except for the buzzing of the tattoo gun.

“Fuck you, Pri.” Jaskier mutters and she snorts.

Geralt puts the finishing highlight on the pearl, wipes it off, and then it is time for the inspection. He leads Jaskier to the mirror in the back, Pri close behind.

When Jaskier looks at it, his face crumples again. The pain is very evident. Pri walks up behind Jaskier, puts his arms around him and leans her chin on his shoulder.

“What do you think?” Priscilla asks him softly. Jaskier says nothing, just twisting his arm, inspecting how the waves come together with his other tattoos. It’s designed so that the ocean meets the mountain, the pearl in its shell hidden in the depths.

“Come on,” she encourage him. “You must have some review for me. Three words or less.”

Jaskier draws a shaky breath and meets Geralt's eyes in the mirror.

“It’s perfect.”

They wrap the tattoo up and give him the usual instruction for after care. As Jaskier pays, Pri gets a call and she steps outside.

“Really, it’s perfect.” Jaskier says again. “Could I book you for my next one as well?”

Geralt's heart makes a leap at the prospect of seeing him again and tries very hard not to let it show.

“Sure. You have my number. Just let me know.”

As soon as Jaskier leaves the store Eskel comes out from the back room. He leans his entire weight against Geralt and looks after Jaskier and Pri.

“Wow. That was the most awkward thing I have ever seen in my life.”

“Shut up.”

“He will be back though. He couldn’t take your eyes off you."

“Shut up.” Geralt repeats. Trust a brother to make shit worse.

“No, truly! He did ask specifically for you. He will be back.”

Jaskier came back. Without his friend. The tattoo had healed beautifully and for the next one Jaskier wants a horse.

“Im gonna name her Roach. She’s a bitch.”

Geralt can't help but huff a laugh.

“I like her already.”

They book a time and somehow, they also book a date. According to Eskel, no thanks to Geralt. But it doesn’t matter. Geralt still got a date and Eskel got a goat.  
Geralt count that as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at my bad flirting skills on Tumblr!  
> Im Dapandapod! <3


End file.
